Heavy In Your Arms
by xPocketfullofFreakingSunshinex
Summary: She's a crazy killer and he's the General of the Republic. Summer Rose has been on the run for almost 15 years. When she is finally caught, Monroe starts to fall for her. But it hard to fall for someone who keeps changing side and attempts to kill you several times. *Poison & Wine*
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Philly

**I know I shouldn't post this. I know but I'm going to because I don't care and I fucking love this. **

**Okay, so I kind of new to writing Revolution fics but oh well! **

**So here's some important things about me: **

**-My name is Brittany**

**-I'm 16 and in high school**

**-I love to write and read but not going to make a career out of it. I'm going to college and majoring in Criminal Justice and Criminology. This is going to be fun. :)**

**-I fucking love Revolution! I just watched the new promo that was just posted like 20 minutes ago on youtube. "Ushering in a New Dawn" what the fuck does that mean!? Okay. Whoo...Deep breathes. Okay, so I love both Miles and Bass. I hated Bass before sort of. I thought he was freaking nuts but he was awesome and then that bitch Emma came in and I started to love him. **

**-Question? Who the fuck in their right mind would cheat on Miles? I love Bass too but what the hell is wrong with you? Miles is fucking awesome! He can be an asshole sometimes but he is amazing! **

**-Okay, got myself worked up again. No one really understands how I can be so passionate about books and tv shows. But I am. I fall in love with them pretty much. **

**-Okay, back to the things that you need to know. I swear... a lot. I am very violent I torture the hell out of my friends during school and I'm very hateful and negative. I still don't understand how I have friends...Oh, and I usually write Vampire Academy fics. BTW, the movie is coming out next year! So go read the book! **

**Alright onto the story. I thought that Bass deserves someone as crazy as him. :) **

**Okay, so she's not the kind of crazy that Bass is. She's...uh..., you'll find out. This is a kind disturbing story but well, that's just because of me. **

**So, enjoy the first chapter of Poison & Wine. :)**

**Sadly, I don't own Revolution, cause if I did, Nora would still be alive.**

**Full Summary: _Summer Rose got bored and wanted something exciting to happen. What's more exciting than a wanted criminal finally being caught? Or even better, sleeping with the General of the Republic?_  
_Summer Rose had been on the run for almost 14 years. When she's finally captured 15 years after The Blackout, she meets Danny Matheson and breaks him out. Then she meets Rachel Matheson, who is somehow still alive, prisoner in Philly. Then she finds herself helping Miles, Charlie, and the rest of their little group. But then again, she's also with General Monroe, who is 'paranoid and deranged and has an obsession with Miles.' Can she convince him not kill Miles and Rachel?_**

* * *

"I wondered if I was ever going to meet you." A voice said. She looked up and saw General Sebastian Monroe. She smirked. She tried to move, even just a little but since she was tied up in a chair, she knew that she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. She's been wanted ever since the very first few months the Monroe Republic began for the murders of his soldiers.

"General." She said. Then Monroe punched her. Her head went back and pain exploded though her head. She grimaced at the pain. She was surprised for a moment. But then again, she wasn't. "So I'm guessing you don't like me very much?" He punched her again. And again and again. She just laughed.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" He asked. She looked at him, glared at him sounded more like it. He was surprised; he didn't expect this. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm not scared of you." She said. He punched her again. She laughed, again. "Man, you really are unstable. Don't worry, I know what you're going through." This pissed him off more. He punched her repeating until he realized that he knocked her out. Or at least, that's what he thought he did. She looked dead. Her head was turned to the side with her long red hair covering her face. She was bleeding in several different places. He brushed her hair away from her face and pressed two fingers to her neck, checking her pulse. He finally let go of the breath that he didn't know he was holding when he felt a pulse and saw the slight rise and fall of her chest. Then he saw what she was wearing and his breath caught. She was wearing a tight strapless black corset and jeans. He may of not like her very much, but he could admire her body. He sighed then cut the ropes that held her arms and legs to the chair. Then he picked her up, shocked at how light she was, and carried her to a cell. He laid her down on the hard bed. He cleaned up the blood on her face then left.

She paced around in her tiny cell. She didn't like at all; it was too small. If she knew that Monroe would put her in a small ass cell, she wouldn't of let herself get caught. She rather still be in the basement, getting her ass kicked then being in this cell. But she got bored and wanted something exciting to happen. What's more exciting than a wanted criminal finally being caught and then breaking out?

"Hey, let me go!" Someone shouted. She looked out for the bar and saw a bruised young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes being dragged by guards to the cell next to her. They threw him in there and walked away. She heard him sigh, quietly.

"Hey, kid?" She said. He went to the bars and looked at her. He stumbled for a minute, shocked by her looks. She had red hair and green eyes and had a small smile on her face and looked to about 30. But he recovered quickly.

"Who are you?" He asked. She smirked.

"My name's Summer. What's your?"

"Danny. Danny Matheson." Summer froze.

"Di-did you just say Matheson? Like Miles Matheson?" She asked. He nodded slowly.

"He's my uncle."

"Why the hell did Monroe bring you?"

"He was trying to bring my father in, and it turned bad and he's dead. So they brought me."

"Who brought you?"

"Tom Neville." She scoffed.

"Neville. That asswipe." She muttered. "How old are you, kid?"

"18...Why are you asking me all these questions?" He looked at her and saw that she was patting her head. Then her hand when to the back of her head. She caught the look on his face. It was clear that he thought she was kind of crazy. She didn't mind; a lot of people thought she was crazy already. When she pulled her hand back, she had a bobby pin. Then she started picking the lock on her cell.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny asked.

"What does it look like? Shh. Keep quiet." After a few moments, it unlocked and Summer was free. She smiled, pulled her hand back, jumped out of her tiny cell and started dancing. Danny was just confused; he understood that she was happy to be out, but why was she dancing? She stopped and stood in front of Danny and put the bobby pin back in it original place. He was shocked at what she was wearing; A tight black strapless corset with tight jeans and boots with a slight heel. Her hair was longer than he thought. It was down to her waist. She looked down the hall and saw one soldier, passed out in his chair. She also saw keys hanging from his belt.

"Be right back." She took the pistol from his belt and put it in the back of her jeans and took his knife and quickly silt his throat. She took the keys and when back to his cell. There was only three keys. The first one she stuck into the hole worked and Danny was free. She kept the keys in her pocket and open the cell door.

"Come on." He followed her down the hall. She went up the stairs and looked to see if there were guards. There wasn't. She quietly opened the door and stepped out with Danny right behind her. They hid behind a wall and she looked at him.

"Okay, here's the thing: I'm not going with you." He looked shocked.

"But why-" She cut him off.

"I only broke myself out to get you out. I know that your sister is looking for you and that she's with Miles. And if Monroe finds him, he will kill him. So right now, I'm saving both of your asses."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Danny asked.

"Because my sweet angel face, I'm part of the rebels. And I figured if I break you out, it'll really piss off Monroe. And I love pissing people off. So you see that door?" Danny nodded. "We'll go through that door and it lead outside. I wouldn't stay in Philly long if I was you and head west to Ohio. As soon as I lead you out, I'm coming back and making a distraction. Oh, when you see Miles, tell him Summer said hi." Then Summer handed him the bloody knife. He gave her a questioning look.

"Just in case."

"Why aren't you breaking yourself out?" He asked.

"Because when I do, it going to the most epic breakout ever that my name will be on people's lips forever." She smiled.

"You really are crazy." He said. Then he covered his mouth, knowing that he shouldn't of said that aloud. She just smiled.

"It's okay. I am crazy and I'm proud to admit it. Alright, Kid. Let's go." She said. Then they bolted for the door. When they reached the end, there was another door. It was locked.

"Now what?" Danny asked. She gave him a look and pushed him behind her. Then she kicked the door hard several times and it opened. It was an alley. She walked out and he followed. They went down the alley and saw the busy town.

"You're on your own now, Kid." She said. "I would get the hell out of town. Miles and Charlie can't be that far away."

"Thanks, Summer." He said.

"You're welcome. Don't worry you'll see me again, Kid." She winked and walked away. He started walking through town. He stayed away from all the soldiers and kept his head as he walked out of Philly.

Meanwhile, Summer went back the same way she went out. No guards were there. She waited a while before she decided to make a distraction so Danny could get out. About an hour, she started walking planning to Monroe's room and just wait for him and scare the hell out of him, but as she was walking, she ran into Tom Neville and General Monroe. They both stopped walking and stared. She walked up to them, smirking.

"General Monroe." She said as seducing as she could. They were both dumbstruck.

"What the hell are you doing out of your cell? How did you even get out?" Monroe asked.

"It wasn't that hard. You really need to make sure that a prisoner doesn't have any kind of weapon on her." Tom reached out, grabbed her and quickly put her in handcuffs. She just laughed. They both went down to put her back in her cell. When they got there, Tom threw her in there. She laughed. They both started to walk away after they locked her up, that is, until she shouted at Tom, "Hey, don't you think its a little quiet in here?" He froze and ran back to the cell that Danny was supposed to be in. When he saw that it was empty, he reached through the bar of Summer's and pulled her hair. She just laughed.

"Where's the Matheson boy?" He shouted. She laughed.

"Go ahead and beat me. Does it make you feel big and bad that you can beat a woman?" Tom's anger got the best of him and he pulled her hair forward, making her head hit the bars.

"Ow!" She shouted as she fell down. "Asshole." She rubbed where her head made contact with the bars; she could feel a bump coming on.

"I don't understand, Tom." Monroe asked.

"Let me explain:" Summer said. "Tom went to get Ben Matheson for some unknown reason, it went bad, Ben's dead, and so he took Danny and was put in the cell next me to. Since I know Charlotte and Miles are looking for him, I helped save both of their asses, broke myself out then Danny. Now he's long gone." She gave both of them a smug smile. They both looked shocked.

"How did you break yourself out?" Tom asked. She smirked.

"I always have something up my sleeve." She winked at them.

"Why didn't you leave with him?" Monroe asked.

"'Cause I love messing with people's minds and pissing them off." She gave them both a sly smile.

"You mean you something else planned?" Tom asked. She smiled, winked and kept her mouth closed. She got up and laid down on her and starting singing to herself. When they realized that she wasn't going to say anything else, Monroe and Tom walked away.

"What do you think she has planned?" Monroe asked Tom.

"I don't know. It could be anything; she is crazy after all." He responded.

"Later, please bring her up to my chambers. I would like to speak to her after she cleans up." He said.

"Of course, sir."

Monroe allowed Summer to clean up. She had a nice long hot bath and put on the dress and heels that he picked out for her. She was a little confused but it's all she had to wear. She put it on and realized it fit like a glove. It was a short, black and the sleeves only covered her shoulders. It was also low-cut and showed a lot cleavage. She dried her hair with her towel and flipped her hair up and down to make to look better. She pulled her long hair over her shoulders to help cover her chest. Then she walked out the bathroom. Tom Neville was waiting for her. She narrowed her eyes at him as he quickly scanned her body. He grabbed her arm and led her.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Monroe requested you." He said.

"Oh, that's amazing." She said, sarcasm dipping from her voice. He glared at her for a second and continued walking. When they got to his room, Tom opened the door and threw her in there like he did earlier. She stumbled but quickly recovered. She glared at closed door and muttered the word 'asshole' under her breath.

"I knew that dress would look good on you." Her stomach dropped and heart beat was like a hammer. She quickly turned around and saw Monroe standing there with his hands in his pockets. He also was smirking at her. Now, she understood why she was here and didn't was actually enjoying it. She pushed her hair away from her chest, put her hands on her hips, and took a step forward. His eyes widen. She tilted her head and looked up at him.

"I better it looks even better on the floor." He scanned her body, stepped forward, grabbed her by her waist and pressed his body to hers. She knew that look in any guy eyes. She seen it many time; that want and lust burned in his eyes and she loved it. His lips were so close to hers, she found it hard to breath and, she just wished that he would kiss her already. He smirked.

"Well, let's find out."

He woke up alone. Somehow, he wasn't really surprised. Last night for both of them, was amazing. Before dawn, she slipped out of his bed, got dressed and went back to her cell. She stayed in the dress but the heel were on the floor as she laid on the hard bed, just planning her epic escape and wondered if she could make Monroe any more unstable than he is now. She jumped up when she heard footsteps.

"Rachel?" She heard a voice said, that sound like Monroe. She quietly got out of her and went to the bars and listened.

"What do you want?" She heard a female voice growl. Summer looked at and saw Monroe standing in front of a cell, with a blonde woman with blue eyes. An image of Danny flashed in her mind. She gasped. They heard her and looked in her direction. She quickly pulled back in her cell, slid down the wall so she was sitting on the floor, and had her hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet.

"Your son was here." He said.

"Why was Danny here?" She growled. Holy hell, she thought, Rachel Matheson is alive? And she's been a prisoner for god only knows how long!

"For you. But someone let him out."

"You mean, that slut you been sleeping with?" That's when Summer decided to make herself known. She jumped up, opened the cell and stepped out. She walked up to both of them.

"Hey! I am not a…" She thought about it for a moment. She silently counted the guys she slept with. It was a high number..."Okay, maybe I am. So what?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "A thank you might be in order." She said to Rachel.

"Thank you for getting him away from here." Summer smiled.

"You're welcome. See? That wasn't so hard." Monroe looked at Summer.

"How did you get out? Again?" He asked. She shrugged.

"No one locked it back." He pinched the bridge of the temple with his two fingers and shook his head. How stupid can his soldiers be? They all know what she did to the other soldiers and it wasn't pretty. Monroe unlocked Rachel's cell and let her out. Then he started walking away with her. Summer ran back to her cell, grabbed her heels, and ran back to them.

"Hey, hey, hey! Slow down. Where are we going?" Summer asked as she walked behind the two of them.

"My 'lab'." Rachel said. Summer raised an eyebrow but followed along, silent the rest of the way. They went to a room with a big metal door. The guard standing there, opened the door for them. They went inside; it was bland room. Gray walls, gray floors, gray well, everything. There wasn't much in there besides tool and some kind of machine on the table. Monroe left them alone, promising to come back later.

"What is all of this?" Summer asked Rachel as she jumped up to sit on the empty desk. Rachel held up a necklace. It was an oval shaped, had lines crossing each other and had a smooth sliver bottom in the middle.

"What is that?"

"It's a pendant. It enables any electrical device to function as it did before The Blackout. But just in a small distance." Summer looked at her shocked.

"Oh my god. That's amazing. How does it work?" Rachel turned it on and the radio next to the machine came on. Summer was so excited as she heard the music. "Oh my god. I haven't heard music in such a long time." Rachel gave her a grim smile.

"What's the machine?" She asked.

"It's an amplifier. Monroe wants me to build it."

"Power is a great weapon." Summer whispered. "He'll attack the rebels and Georgia." She said.

"I have no choice. He'll kill me." Summer stayed quiet. "I meant it, when I said thank you for getting my son out." Summer gave her a smile.

"You're welcome… They don't know you're alive, do they?"

"Who?" She asked.

"Danny, Charlotte…Miles." Rachel froze as she said Miles's name.

"No. They don't."

"Do you want them to?" Rachel met her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Summer quickly looked around to see if there were guards that she didn't see when came in. There wasn't any.

"I can get out. If they knew you alive, they would come for you. Get you out of here."

"You can't ask them to come and get me."

"No, but I can tell them you're alive."

"And they would come after me."

"Don't you want to see your family again? I would give anything…_anything_ to see my family again." Rachel looked up at Summer and saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Of course I want to see them." Summer jumped down from the desk.

"I'm going to find them." Rachel realized that nothing that she could say couldn't change Summer's mind. "Don't worry."

"I'm not." Summer smiled as she walked away. Summer went straight to Monroe's bedroom chambers'. He wasn't there so Summer decided to look around. She went to his desk and sat down in the chair. She giggled, feeling big and bad in the chair. She put her feet under the desk and kicked something. She stuck her head under it and found an old thick book. Being the curious girl that she is, she opened it up. What she saw was picture of two small baby boys that look to be just a few months old. She took the picture out of the plastic protective cover and flipped it over. It said, _Miles & Sebastian- 6 months old. _She couldn't but smile at the two boys; they were adorable when they were younger. She put the picture back in it original place and flipped the page. There was more pictures of them together, some alone, and some with another little boy, younger than them. She took one of the pictures with all three of them. They all looked alike. On the back, it said, _Miles, Sebastian, & Ben- 7 & 6 years old. _She was surprised that they hung out with Ben too. Summer figured that Miles ignored his little brother when he was with Monroe. That what her big brother did to her…

"Summer?" Her head popped up. She threw the picture in the book and slammed it shut. Monroe stood before her…in nothing but a towel that cover everything below his waist. "What are you doing?" Summer was speechless; from both seeing him in nothing but a towel and surprise. Her eyes scanned his body. His chest was bare; it was muscular and in the back of her mind she remembers running her hands down his chest to his stomach as he kissed her neck.

"Summer?" He stepped closer to her. He kneel down in front of her and she realized that she was holding her breath and let it go.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine." He opened the book back to the place where she shut it. He looked at the pictures then quickly shut it and walked away. Summer got up and followed him. When they were in the bedroom, she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. He dropped the towel and picked her up and laid her on the bed. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. His hands went to the back of her dress and unzipped it. His lips went down her neck then to her shoulder and pulled her sleeve down then did the same to the other shoulder. Then he kissed her lips again as he pulled the dress off of her.

She was gone when he woke up. Again. He didn't understand why she had to leave every morning after they had sex. He got up, changed, and he went to see Rachel and Summer. Rachel was already in her 'lab'.

"Where's Summer?" He asked her. She looked up from her work to him.

"I thought she was with you." He frowned.

"Haven't seen her since last night." Rachel smirked.

"She left after sex again?" Monroe glared at her for a moment then walked away. He heard Rachel's laugh once he was out the door. He felt angry towards her for laughing at him. It went away as he went to the cells. He went straight to her and it was almost empty. The only things that were in there was the black dress and heels he gave her. Somehow, he knew that she was long gone. He ran back and found Major Tom Neville.

"Sir, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Summer is missing. Find her. Now!" He shouted.

"Sir-" He started to say.

"No, just find her and bring her back. Alive." He growled and went back to his room, more pissed off than ever.

**Night Of The Blackout: 15 Years Ago. **

_She stared outside, watching the trees and houses quickly pass by, with the wind blowing in her face and the smell of fresh rain in the air. It was night, her favorite time of day. Her little sister was passed out in the backseat of the car they were riding in. _

_"I get to drive back." She said to her older brother, Luke, in the driver seat. He was tall with light brown hair and the same green eyes that she shared with him and their little sister. He was fit since he was on the football team. _

_His younger sister just turned 17 and got her license. Her mother told her that she couldn't drive with her little sister in the car and she respect that; if somehow she did get into an accident, she didn't want her in the car. Her brother chuckled. _

_"We'll see." She turned her gaze on him. She could see a smile on his face from the lights on the dashboard. _

_"Oh come on!" She said. He looked at her for a moment. They glared at each other. _

_"If I do let you drive, we're not stopping to see one of your guys." He said in a teasing voice even though he was serious. He didn't want to admit it but they were so much alike. They had different people. But then again, she learned from the best. She glared at him. _

_"I know, besides I don't wanna see him again. He's such an asshole. We're not stopping to see your whores." He cut her a look. _

_"They're not whores. Why is your new fuck buddy an asshole?" She gave him a fake heartbreaking look. _

_"He claims to be in love with me." She sighed then laughed. He laughed with her. _

_"Poor bastard." He said. "Who is this guy anyways?" _

_"Uh, Kyle." He looked at her for a moment and then turned his attention back to the road. _

_"You mean, Kyle, your best friend since you kindergarten and been hopelessly in love with you since then, that Kyle?" He asked. _

_"Yep." Her lips popped on the 'p'. _

_"You just now started fucking him?" She nodded. "You are a bitch, Alicia." She laughed. _

_"That's my name, sweetheart, don't wear it out!" They both laughed together. It felt nice to have someone to talk to, they both thought. Luke had all his guy friends from the football team but no one really understood him like his little sister. They were only a year apart. He was 18 and it was his last year of high school. His sister, Alicia was in going into her junior year in high school. Alicia did have her best friend, Kayla but she thought that she was kind of a slut. They became friends before she and Kyle became friends. As they grow up, they both wanted to become singers and make a band. But as Alicia and Luke grew up, they were introduced to sex and drugs young. Since they lived in Virginia, it was somewhat a religious state and in the small town they live in, it was even worst. Kayla was a Christian and her parents have told her to stay away from Alicia. It was the only time that Kayla didn't listen to her parents. But Alicia couldn't really talk about sex and drugs with Kayla, only with Luke; he was the only person who fully understood her._

_"So…How's Kayla?" He asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. She glared at him. Kayla and Luke are…friends. But Alicia knew that Luke wanted in her in a way that Kayla didn't fully understand. _

_"Don't." She warned. There was no way that she was going to let him fuck over her best friend._

_"What-" Suddenly, the car stopped. Not like it would normally if it was car trouble. And all of the few cars that were on the road this last at night stopped too. They were confused and Alicia was a little scared. She looked at Luke. _

_"What's going on?" She asked. He looked at her. _

_"I don't know." They both got out of the car. They were just on the outskirts of the town they lived in. She turned around, looking towards her home town. She didn't see any lights, anywhere. She got her phone out and tried to turn it out so she could call her mother. But it was off and couldn't turn it on. She could of swore that it was fully charged before she left. _

_"My phone's not working." She said. _

_"Neither is mine." Luke said, looking around. "I don't think anyone is working." Luke went in the car and grabbed a flashlight. He turned it on and…nothing. No light. _

_"What the hell?" Alicia said. _

_"I don't know." He ran his fingers thought his hair. Alicia grabbed her bag out of the car with her water bottle then went to the backseat to wake her little 9 year old sister. It took a minute, but her little sister opened up her green eyes that they all had. _

_"What's going on?" She asked. _

_"Our car broke down. We have to walk back to mom." She nodded and climbed out of her seat, grabbing her small backpack. _

_"Where the hell are you going?" Luke asked as they were walking away. _

_"I don't know what's going on but I'm going back to mom. You're welcome to join us." She grabbed her little sister's hand. Luke groaned, looked under the seat and grabbed the two guns he kept under the seat. He put one in the back of his jeans and covered his shirt over it. He gave the other one to Alicia and she did the same thing to it as Luke. As they walked into town, their sister said, "What happened to all the lights?" _

_"I don't know, Summer. I don't know."_

* * *

**So... Did you like it? **

**If you did, review! **

**Maybe I'll continue with this. :) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Children's Crusade

**So I got one review. It's okay. I'm pretty sure as it gets more exciting, I get more more people reading it. :)**

**Or maybe that's just me and my wishful thinking. I guess we'll find out. **

**If I don't update for several months, don't be surprised. It happens a lot... But sooner or later, I'll come back and finish the story.**

**OMG! DID YOU WATCH THE SEASON 2 PREMIERE!? **

**HOLY HELL! IT WAS AMAZING AND WONDERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL AND JUST...GAH! **

**I had no idea how much I missed Miles and Bass. ****Poor Rachel...****And that cliffhanger...**

***Sigh* Now we have to wait till next Wednesday. :( **

**I don't own Revolution, cause if I did Nora would be alive and with Miles. :)**

**Oh, almost forgot. There are two songs used in this chapter: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons but I imagined that Summer would be singing it like Pentatonix (An a cappella group on Youtube) & Just A Game by Birdy.**

**Don't own those either. Sadly. **

* * *

A day later, Summer found herself across the Ohio border. She was close to Adena when she saw people walking. She saw a flash of blonde hair. She got closer and saw Danny, Miles, and Charlie Matheson and some other people she didn't know. She got closer and then she shouted, "Danny!" He turned around and saw Summer walking to them in a different outfit; a black tank top and jeans but same boots. She also had her red hair tied up in a messy bun. Charlie looked at her then Danny and asked, "Who's that?"

"The girl who broke me out." Charlie was shocked. As she got closer, he asked, "What happened to your epic breakout?" She shrugged.

"Overrated." Miles looked at her and thought that she looked very familiar. Summer hugged Danny, pulled back and looked at the group. "Didn't take long to find your way back."

"Excuse me," Miles said. "But who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm Summer. I'm the one who broke Danny out. You're welcome, by the way." Miles knew who she was now but he had to be sure.

"Last name?" He asked.

"Rose. Summer Rose at your service, General Matheson." She gave him a filety smile.

"Wait, what?" Danny said.

"It's long story." A Latino girl said. She had dark skin and dark hair and eyes.

"Wait a minute," Summer said. "I know you…But who are you?"

"Nora Clayton."

"I heard of you, that's why." She turned to the cubby guy with a beard and glass. "And you are?"

"Aaron Pittman."

"You a friend?" She asked. He nodded. Then she looked at Charlie and Danny. She smiled at them. "You two look so much alike. And you look so much like your mother." It slipped out before she could stop it. Shit, she thought, Cat's outta the bag now.

"You knew our mom?" Charlie asked.

"You knew Rachel?" Miles asked. "Rachel Matheson?"

"Well, uh…"

"Freeze." They all froze and turned around slowly. What they saw were…children.

"You got to be kidding me." Miles and Summer said, together. They looked at each other, more like glared at each other. Charlie was a little surprised.

"Who are you?" One of the older kids asked, clearly the leader.

"No one important." Miles said. The kid nodded to another small boy who looked to be around 12.

"Check their wrists." Summer looked at him.

"Sweetheart, your not going to like what you see." She said. The boy looked a Charlie's and Danny's. Another checked Aaron's and Nora's. When he was done with those two, they tried to look at Miles's but he pulled his wrist away. Then he looked at Summer's. Both were bare but there were deep cuts along her wrists. The boy looked up at her for a moment.

"They're clean." The boy said.

"Is it just you guys?" Charlie asked. The leader shook his head.

"There's more of us." He said.

"Who's the oldest?" Aaron asked.

"Me." The leader said.

"Oh, thats great." Summer said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Miles glared at her.

"Follow us." The leader said. The group followed into an old building. Miles fell into step next to Summer.

"How do you know Rachel? She died a few years ago." She looked at him.

"Do you believe that? That she's dead?" She asked.

"I saw her body." He said. She frowned. She wondered how Monroe pulled that off. When the got into the old building, there was more children.

"My brother was the oldest. He took care of us. But the Militia took him away."

"Why did they take him away?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"What's your name?" Danny asked.

"I'm Michael. My brother's name is Peter. Do you think you can help us?"

"Help you with what?"

"Get my brother back."

"Yes" Charlie said at the same time Miles said, "No." They glared at each other.

"Miles-" She started to say; he cut her off.

"We can't save everyone, Charlie." He said.

"Well, we can try, can't we?" Charlie stood her ground. Then she lowered her voice. "If we don't, they will. And they'll get themselves killed. We, at least, have a better chance of not getting ourselves killed." Michael looked excited.

"So you'll help?"

"No." Miles said as Charlie and Summer shouted, "Yes!" Miles glared at the two.

"Look, Charlie's right. And honestly, we're a group of badasses." Summer said with a smile. "We can do this." Nora smiled at this. Miles thought about it for a moment and hated to admit that Summer and Charlie were right.

"Fine, but you and your friends are staying here." He said, pointed at Michael.

"What! No!" He shouted.

"Yes, you are." Summer said. "Let the grown-ups handle it." Michael glared at her.

"Alright, let's get going." Miles said. After they were walking for a while, Summer said, "He agreed too quickly."

"How do you know Rachel?" He asked and now all eyes were on her. She chuckled.

"Should of saw that coming." She said. She stopped walking and faced the group. She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. Her gaze shifted from Aaron to Nora then to Charlie and Danny then finally back at Miles, who-along with the rest of them-was waiting for an answer.

"I know Rachel because she thanked me for getting Danny from Monroe." It took a moment for the thought to get through their heads. And all of them were surprised.

"That's…that's impossible." Aaron said. She chuckled.

"That's what I thought too. But I saw her, I talked to her." She said. She looked at Miles. It was impossible to read how he was feeling. He kept a straight face. But Danny and Charlie had complete shock all over their face.

"She's…She's not dead? My mom's not dead?" Danny asked, looking hopeful.

"No, she's alive. She's been Monroe's prisoner for god knows how long. She's building…something for Monroe."

"I saw her body. I saw her _dead. _How the hell is she alive?" Miles said. He sounded so angry for a moment. Summer was surprised. She didn't know that was the case.

"I-I don't know."

"Dammit, Summer!" He shouted at her, grabbing her arm and shaking her. Summer was afraid of what he would do next. For a moment, she was scared. But then it passed.

"Miles!" Charlie and Nora shouted.

"I don't know, Miles!" Summer shouted. "All I know that Monroe was keeping her prisoner! That's it!" She pulled her arm away from him. She rubbed the spot where he held her; it kind of hurt her. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took another deep breath before speaking.

"You…You said, she was building something for him?" He looked at her. It took a moment for her for to respond. She nodded slowly.

"She-" Then they all heard something rustling in the wood next to them. Charlie immensely pushed Danny behind her, shielding him. Summer had to give the girl points for protecting her younger brother. An unwanted image of her family flashed in her head and she quickly got rid of it as she grabbed as her gun. Nora and Miles both got their swords out and Aaron just kind of hid in the back, behind everyone. Miles slowly started walking into the wood while everyone stood back. When Miles came back, he had Michael by the back of his shirt. Summer put her gun away and said, "You gotta be fucking kidding me." She put her hands on her hips and glared at the young boy.

"Go home, kid." Miles said as he let him go.

"No, he's my brother. I'm going to help save him." He said.

"You don't know how to give up, do you, kid?" Summer said.

"It's irritating when a dumb kids tells you what to do, isn't it?" Miles said, looking at Charlie. She gave a tight smile and nodded.

"I'm not leaving." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh my fucking god." Summer groaned. She stepped towards the kid. "If you get these kids killed, I swear to god, I will fucking kill you with my bare hands." Miles and Nora were a little shocked at what she said. Charlie and Aaron were completely shocked. Danny kind of guessing that she would say something like that. Miles was more shocked that she was protective over Charlie and Danny. Michael clearly looked scared shitless. Miles grabbed her and pulled her away from him. He noticed how dark her eyes were.

"Snap out of it." He growled at her and pushed her back. That pissed her off and both Danny and Charlie noticed it. Danny quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side. She glanced at him and Charlie then closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Miles sighed.

"Fine, but you listen to everything we say." He warned. He nodded and whistled. Four more children popped up.

"Shit," Summer said. She constantly tried to stay away from children; it hurt her to be around children, it reminded her of her family. For Nora, it was worst. There was one darker colored girl with big dark eyes and hair. She thought that, that little girl would of looked like her daughter if she would of survived, if she would of lived.

"Alright, let's get going." Miles said and started walking and everyone followed. Summer stayed as far away from the children as she could; she was still pissed off and she didn't want to do anything she might regret. Miles fell into step next to her.

"I don't really want to talk." She said to him.

"Well, too bad. I need some answers." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What?"

"Why did you say that? About how you'll kill him if he gets the kids killed?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, I know. Weird, right? The crazy ass killer has a soft spot for children."

"Okay. What's your relationship between you and Monroe?" She chuckled.

"I'm sleeping with him." He gave her a sideway glance with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" She nodded with a smile.

"So, what happened when you left?" He asked.

"Well, it wasn't really that hard to get out of Philly. I slept with him, we fell asleep, I woke before him, found my clothes and my pack, and the soldiers just thought I was going back to my cell, like I always do, and basically just walked out the front door. You know, after I killed a few soldiers."

"Why did you kill the soldiers?"

"Which ones? The ones I just killed a day ago or 14 years ago?"

"Either."

"I grew into a cold hearted bitch. Death doesn't really bother me unless it's someone close to me. That's why I'm usually on my own. I've been killing before the Blackout and I love it." He was shocked at what she just said. He looked at her.

"Why?" She looked at him and they walked as everyone continued. Her eyes were wide and crazed.

"I'm fucking crazy, Miles. I have a need to kill. I have always loved it." She smirked at him and then looked away. Miles wondered what was wrong with her.

"No more questions." She said, walking away.

* * *

**Before The Blackout: 19 years ago. **

_"Why don't you kill yourself? No one loves you anyways." Alicia looked up at the girl who she thought was her friend. Her name was Kristen and they been friends since the 6__th__ grade. That is until Kristen slept with her boyfriend at the time. She hated her and her ex, Ian. She did love Ian that is until she went to his house and saw Kristen and him in his bed. He begged her to forget about it and for them to stay together. He claimed it to be a mistake. She didn't believe him._

_Kristen hit her again. Alicia didn't cry, she would never show weakness to these bitches. They been beating her, physically and verbally for a while now. But she never let it get to her. They were alone and no one was coming to help her this time. She had to do this on her own. _

_"Your mother couldn't care less if we killed you right now." She chuckled at the irony. They were right. Her mother probably wouldn't notice; she was too busy 'working'. Even since her father left them, her mother worked hard and desperately wanted to forget about her ex-husband. It didnt work out so well and her daughter resented her for it. _

_Kristen's friend punched her. _

_"And your brother and sister wouldn't care either." Her friend said. Kristen laughed._

_ "They would be glad that you dead." _

_"Shut the hell up." Alicia growled. _

_"And Kayla. She's doesn't care about you anyways. And your friend, what's his name?" Kristen asked, faking innocent as she looked at her friend. "Kyle? He only wanted you for sex and then left you. He only hangs around you just 'cause he's hoping to get into your pants. And Kayla doesn't care about you, she just feels sorry for you."_

_"And your brother and sister would be better without you anyways. Your whore mother doesn't even get away from her 'men' long enough to even look at you. To your family, you are nothing but a problem." Alicia couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed the nearest thing which was a stick and stabbed them into her stomach. Everyone froze. Kristen looked at her with wide eyes, like she couldn't believe she just did that, and honestly she couldn't. It took a moment for her to feel the pain. Alicia was shocked but it felt amazing. She pulled it out of her stomach and saw the blood dripping from it and it fascinated her. She had always wondered what it would feel to kill someone, to take someone else life away. Kristen fell to the ground, holding her wound. Kristen's friend screamed and tried to run away but Alicia grabbed her and pressed it to her neck. _

_"Shh," Alicia whispered in her ear. "It's okay." She smiled. _

_"Please, don't kill me." She begged as she started crying. "I'm so sorry." She turned her around and Alicia looked at her in wonder. _

_"You're sorry?" Alicia laughed. "You're sorry means nothing to me." She growled. She stabbed her in the stomach and her friend cried out. Then she kept stabbing her staying away from any vital area until she was about to bleed out. Then she stabbed it through her heart. Kristen's friend was dead; blood was everywhere and her eyes stared at nothing. _

_"Please…kill me…quick…please." Kristen begged as tears fell from her cheeks. _

_"Oh, sweetheart, I don't think so." Kristen tried to scream but it hurt too much. She just cried as Alicia kept stabbing her until Alicia had enough and stabbed her heart. A few moments after Kristen died, a wave of dizziness hit Alicia and she fell to the blood covered ground, passed out. When she woke up, she was confused at what was going on, until the memories came back. She screamed but no one heard. She was shocked at what she did, but she was more shocked that she liked; she liked watching them die. She didn't cried. She, with shaking and bloody hands, pulled out her phone and called her brother. _

_"What the hell, sis? You should know I'm busy with footba-" _

_"I did something really bad." She said. _

_"What are you talking about?" He asked, concerned. _

_"I need help." She said. _

_"What did you do?" He asked. _

_"I can't tell you." She whispered, brokenly. "I'm in the wood by the house. I need your help, Luke." She begged. _

_"Okay, okay. I'm on my way." When he got there, to say he was shocked was an understatement. He was shocked and terrified. He looked at Alicia with wide eyes. She looked up at him; blood all over her. _

_"Alicia, what did you do?" She stood up. _

_"What does it look like? I killed them. Oh god, I'm really crazy, aren't I? I shouldn't of enjoyed it." Luke looked at her._

_"What? You what?" He asked, dumbstruck. _

_"I enjoyed it. I loved killing them." She said with a weak smile. _

_"Okay." He said with no emotion. "It'll be okay." _

_"Now what?" She asked. _

_"We bury them. Or burn them." _

_"I say burn them. No one will find them." _

_"Clean this blood up. Then go clean yourself up and I'll burn the bodies." She looked at her older brother._

_"I'm sorry, Luke." She said. He chuckled._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just surprised you didn't do it before." She laughed. _

_"Me too." She started to walk away._

_"Hey!" Luke called. She turned around. "Next time you kill someone, don't make so much of a mess." She smiled at him._

* * *

"So…how are we going to get him?" Summer asked Miles. "And where is he?"

"On a ship, training to become a soldier." He answered.

"You mean, that ship that you kidnap children to train them to be soldiers?"

"Yup. That one." He said.

"So, now what do we do?" Danny asked. Miles, Nora, and Summer looked at each other.

"Inside job?" Summer suggested. Miles consider it.

"But who?" Danny asked.

"I say, Charlie." Summer said. Miles glared at her and quickly said, "No, not gonna happen."

"Damn, that was quick." She said, quietly. "Why not?"

"Because…No. Why not you?" He asked.

"A- I'm too old and B- I would kill everyone on that damn ship and you know it, Sweetheart." She said with a serious voice.

"Miles, I can do it." Charlie said.

"Shut up. You are not going on that ship."

"Then who is? We are not sending those kids." Nora said, jerking her thumb behind her.

"I know that." He said.

"And, we can't send you, Nora, me or Aaron for obvious reasons." Summer said. Aaron felt a little hurt but got over it. "And I don't believe that we should sent Danny, since he doesn't really know how to fight. Charlie's the best choice and you know it." Miles still didn't like the idea.

"Listen to her, Miles." Nora said.

"And if I'm not out in like, 4 hour-"

"2 hours." Miles growled at Charlie.

"If I'm not out 2 hours after nightfall, then you can come and get me." She said. Miles sighed.

"Fine. But it's going to hurt." Then they set Charlie up. Miles explained to her everything that she needed to know. She was sitting by herself in the woods not far from the ship. Miles, Nora, and Summer were hiding not far from so they could watch her. Aaron was watching the kids. An hour later, soldiers rode by and stopped at they saw her.

"Why are you here, girl?" One of them asked as he got off his horse.

"I'm waiting for my family. They left to get food." The lie easily flowed from her lips. Summer had to hand it to her; she was good.

"Really? How long have they been gone?" He asked, stepping forward. Charlie looked nervous.

"A while…" She said after a moment of hesitation.

"Well, maybe you should come with us." Charlie froze and then she grabbed her fake pack and tried to run. The man grabbed and pulled her back. She screamed and started fighting him. Then he punched her twice and knocked her out. Summer, Miles, and Nora flinched. Miles tried to get up to help Charlie but Nora pulled him back down. Summer looked away. The men loaded her in the cart and started heading towards the ship. The three of them got up and walked back to Aaron and the kids. They walked to a lighthouse that was on the beach as well. They all hid in there. They didn't really talk much.

"You guys are boring." Summer said. Nora, Charlie, and Danny laughed and Miles scoffed.

"So sorry." Miles said.

"You don't have to be an ass." Summer said.

"And you don't have to be a bitch." He said. Summer gasped then glared at him and threw a small piece of metal at his head, playfully. He glared at her, thinking that she was serious for a moment but then saw the playfulness in her eyes. He just laughed and rolled his eyes. And for a moment, Nora was jealous. What was that flirting? She wasn't sure. Summer laid down on an old table and crossed her legs then she started singing.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
(Enough) to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive._

"Why the hell are you singing?" Miles asked. Summer shrugged.

"I love to sing. I haven't done it in a while and I'm bored."

"What the name of the song?" Danny asked.

"Radioactive." Then she continued to sing and the rest listened. She sang the rest then started a new song.

_I don't know where I am  
I don't know this place  
Don't recognize anybody  
Just the same old empty face_

_See these people they lie  
And I don't know who to believe anymore_

_But there comes you to keep me safe from harm  
There comes you to take me in your arms  
Is it just a game?  
I don't know_

She sang that and then sighed. Miles went out to see if Charlie was coming. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. He didn't want Charlie to go through that but Summer was right; Charlie was able to go in there, get Peter, and get out. But a number of things could go wrong, and that's what worried him.

"Alright, we got to go get her." Miles said. Summer and Nora got up. Miles shook his head. "You're staying here." He said, pointing at Summer. She was shocked.

"What? Why?" She nearly shouted.

"Watch him." He said, pointing at Michael. "Watch all of them. Don't get caught." Then him and Nora left.

"Damn, he is bossy." She said to Aaron. Miles came back and gave her a look. She looked away, trying not to laugh. Danny laughed. Then he left. She looked at Aaron. "Is he always like that?" He nodded. She laid back on the table.

"So…How did you become part of this little group?" She asked him.

"Charlie and me when to find Miles, I had nowhere to go so I stuck with them."

"Oh. Hm."

"What happened to you after you broke me out?" Danny asked. She thought of what happened and a huge grin was on her face. Danny and Aaron didn't know what to think.

"Didn't you say you were sleeping with Monroe?" Aaron asked. She nodded with the smile. "Why?" He asked. She gave him a look. She opened her mouth and then thought about it. She couldn't explain it in front of children.

"I'll explain it later." She said. She heard something. She turned around and saw Michael trying to climb the stairs as quickly as he could. She stood up, crossed her arms, and gave him a look.

"You better your ass down here or I will drag you down the stairs by your hair." He looked like he was to start running but thought about it. He somehow knew that she wasn't kidding. The other kids giggled as he started walking down the stairs, looking down. Summer had a small smile on her face. He went back to the place he was sitting in before. Summer sat down next him.

"Look, kid. I know that you want to help get your brother back, but Miles, Charlie and Nora can do it without your help. The less people there is, the easier they can get out. They'll get him, don't worry." Michel gave a weak smile.

"Hello, anyone here?" Everyone froze. Then the children hid in the smallest place. Summer grabbed Danny and Michael and pulled back in the corner and had them couch down. Aaron and Summer hid behind the walls. They all stayed quiet. Aaron pressed himself against the wall, so he couldn't be seen. But the pendent hit the wall and it turned on. The lighthouse started to creek as it turned on after 15 years of being off. Aaron took the pendent and tried to turn it off. Summer looked at him in shock. How the hell did he get one of the pendants?

"Turn it off!" She whispered-shouted at him. He looked at her and whispered, "I'm trying!"

"What the hell?" She heard one person say.

"What's happening?" Danny asked Summer.

"Shh." She said.

Meanwhile, on the ship, Charlie, Miles, and Nora were facing off against Lt. Slotnick and his soldiers. Then light flashed in their face. Miles was confused, how the hell was there light for the first time in 15 years? What did Summer and Aaron do? They were shocked for a moment, but the light from the lighthouse distracted the soldiers longer than Miles, Nora, and Charlie. Miles killed the soldiers near him and was fighting Lt. Slotnick while Charlie and Nora were fighting the others. For a moment, Slotnick had an opening and was about to use it but then Charlie stabbed him. Slotnick fell. Charlie and Miles looked at each other then Nora. The soldiers were dead and they were all okay, except Charlie. She had the Militia 'M' branded on her wrist. Miles didn't like it. Miles took the keys from Slotnick belt and looked at Charlie. She smiled.

Aaron got the pendent off and everyone was still frozen. Then the soldiers came downstairs. Summer was frozen, then Danny nudged her. She looked at him and he had the knife that she used to slit the soldier's throat when she broke him out. She took it from him and he couched back down with Michael. She held the knife and saw the soldiers. Luckily there was only two. She saw Aaron pick up a pipe. One soldier walked towards them and walked passed Aaron. Aaron slammed the pipe down on his head and he was out. The other soldier heard and looked up. Summer moved out of her spot and threw the knife in his chest. He fell down, dead. She looked at Aaron and said, "Nice job." He gave a weak smile.

"Thanks." She walked to the dead soldier, took the knife and rolled him on his stomach, so the kids wouldn't see the wound.

"Alright, guys. It's safe." Summer said. They all came out of their hiding places. Summer went over to Aaron and asked, "Where did you get that pendent?"

"Ben gave it to me." She raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Rachel's husband." Okay, that made more sense, she thought.

"What was that?" Danny asked. Summer and Aaron ignored him.

"How do know about them?" Aaron asked Summer.

"Rachel showed me. Okay, you need to keep it as far away from Monroe as you can. He's having Rachel build an amplifier for it. He already has one, he can't have another one."

"Then you keep it." She shook her head.

"Monroe looking for me and he'll probably get me. You keep it and don't let anyone else get it." He nodded and put it in his bag. Summer looked back at the children who were waiting, not knowing what to do. She smiled at them.

"Come on, kids." She went up and it was nearly sunrise. There was boats in the water and she saw Miles with Charlie. She smiled. She led Aaron and the kids to the shore. All the kids in that ship were hell and started walking home. Then Michael saw Peter with Charlie, Nora and Miles then the kids noticed. While Peter was reunited with his family, Miles walked over to Summer, Danny, and Aaron.

"Here it comes." Summer whispered to them.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"It's kind of a long story." Summer said.

"Start talking." Miles growled. Then Charlie walked over.

"What happened?" She asked. Aaron pulled out the pendent.

"That thing," Summer said. "Can turn the power on but just in a small distance. It kicked on and made the lighthouse go on." Miles grabbed it from Aaron.

"Where did you get it?"

"Ben. I think this pendent is why the soldier came after him."

"I guess our parents weren't what we thought." Danny said to Charlie. Charlie had to agree with him.

"Did you know about this?" Miles asked Summer. She nodded.

"Rachel-I mean, Monroe- has one and she's building an amplifier for it."

"You're kidding, right?" Charlie asked. She shook her head.

"Well, we can't let him get another one." Then he use the butt of his sword and hit the pendent trying to smash it. After a few moments, Summer said, "Um, I don't think it's working."

"What the hell is this made of?" He asked. Summer shrugged.

"Hell if I know." Miles handed it back to Aaron.

"Alright, time to go."

"Where are we going?" Danny asked.

"Going to get your mother."


	3. Chapter 3: Summertime Sadness

**Question. Have you heard 'What Does The Fox Say?'. Just wondering 'cause my teacher played it for us and its (No offense to anyone who likes it) so fucking stupid. I mean, the beat is good but the lyrics is stupid! **

**Sorry, again, no offense to anyone who likes it. I do...sort of. **

**Did you watch last night's episode of Revolution?**

**I did. :) **

**It was very intense. But fucking awesome. **

**Okay, here's the new chapter of Poison & Wine. **

**I don't own anything or anyone besides Summer and her 'friends'. And I don't own _Summertime Sadness. _It belongs to Lana Del Rey. Sadly :( **

**Oh! Thank you to that one person review and all the people who favorited this and followed this. **

**You are all awesome! :) **

* * *

"So, about you and Monroe…" Aaron said. Summer chuckled.

"Not going to let that go, are you?" She asked.

"What is you're… 'Relationship' with Monroe?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sleeping with him." She said, looking at Charlie.

"Why?" Summer raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? He might be unstable but he is very handsome." Summer said, winking at her.

"Can we please not talk about this?" Miles asked. Summer chuckled quietly.

"And beside, you can make his ego go down." She said, kind of proud of herself.

"How?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I kept leaving after sex. Guys usually only do that. They won't admit it but it kind of hurt their ego. They think that they weren't good enough." She said.

"That's not true." Miles said.

"Yes, it is." Nora said with a small smile.

"Oooh! Nora, you have to tell me!" Summer said, falling into step next to her. Nora laughed. She was about to start the story but a shot rang out and nicked Danny's arm. He cried out.

"Run!" Miles shouted. They all started running as more shots rang out. Charlie fell behind just a little so she stayed near Danny. Summer was behind them. Danny couldn't run very far because of his asthma. Summer stayed with him. Charlie looked worried and glanced at Summer.

"Go, Charlie. We'll be alright." Summer promised. And she would make sure they were alright. Charlie didn't want to leave. Danny stopped to catch his breath and Summer stopped with him. Charlie stopped to look back at them and saw the soldiers through the trees. "Go!" Summer shouted. Charlie gave her little brother one last sad look before she ran. She trusted Summer, she knew that she would protect him. But that still didn't stop her from worrying and it also gave her another reason to go to Philly. Charlie had tears streaming down her as caught up with Miles, Nora, and Aaron. Miles knew where the other two were but he had to ask.

"Where are they?"

"They're getting caught." Charlie said. Miles felt bad as he sighed. They just got Danny back because of Summer and now they were both caught. From all the stuff she said about Monroe, about them sleeping together, he wondered what would happen with them.

"Danny, are you okay?" Summer asked as the soldiers circled around them. It was kind of hard to breath for him. He nodded.

"We're not getting out of this, are we?" He asked, quietly. She nodded.

"Look at the bright side, you get to see your mom." She said to him. He chuckled. Then Strausser, most terrifying soldier in Militia jumped off his horse. Even Summer was scared of him and she wasn't scared often. Summer pushed Danny behind her, shielding him. Strausser smiled at them.

"Monroe has been looking for you two." He said. Summer glared at him. Two soldier grabbed the both of them. Summer fought against them.

"Let him go!" She shouted. Strausser laughed.

"Not going to happen, darling." When it became clear that she was going to fight the whole time, Strausser punched her hard twice to knock her out. Danny was scared. They tied the both of them and put them in the cart and began their ride back to Philly. Strausser licked his lips as he saw Summer passed out in the cart; he knew she was a fighter but like this, she wouldn't be too hard to take advantage of.

Miles, Nora, Aaron, and Charlie were hidden in the trees and they watched as they knocked out Summer and put her and Danny in the cart. Miles saw Strausser eye her and saw him lick his lips. Strausser was the only person who scared the hell out of Miles. And right now, as Strausser watched Summer, Miles was scared for her. Miles didn't even want to think about what Strausser was thinking of doing to her. He knew it wouldn't be good. But he also knew that she would kill him. Danny watched her as well, and it had Miles wonder if he had a little crush on her. But he knew that Summer would break his little heart into pieces because, well, that was the kind of girl she was.

"This isn't good." Nora said when the soldiers were walking away with Danny and Summer.

"Yeah, they have them." Aaron said.

"That's not what I meant." Nora said looking at Miles. He knew that she saw Strausser's look. Charlie and Aaron didn't question them as they walked the same way the soldier went.

* * *

It didn't take long for Strausser and his group to get to Philly. Summer was still out cold and he knew that she would awake soon. The soldiers took Danny to see Monroe while Strausser threw Summer over his shoulder, grabbed her pack and took her to her old tiny cell where her dress and heels still sat. He laid her on the hard, cold bed. He brushed her hair away from her face and thought that she looked beautiful and peaceful as she was passed out. He kissed her forehead and thought to himself that she would be his very soon. She whimpered in her sleep. He chuckled to himself as he thought about her in his bed. He couldn't wait but good things come to those who wait. He smiled as he locked her cell. He looked at her one more time and then went to Monroe's office where he was talking to Danny.

"Hello Danny." Monroe said to him with a smile. "I'm guessing Summer told you about your mother." Danny nodded. "You'll be able to see her whenever you like, seeing as you are my guest. We can get you anything. Food, clothes… women. Anything you like. You just have to ask." Danny just stared at him, not saying a word. Monroe looked at his soldiers. "Take him to his room." The soldier saluted and led Danny to his room, which was very nice. He went straight to the bed, seeing as he haven't slept in a real bed in a while. It didn't take long for him to pass out.

Strausser stayed.

"Sergeant. I assume everything went well." Monroe asked.

"Yes, sir. Matheson and his group got away but we managed to catch the boy and the girl, as you saw." Monroe raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mean, Charlotte Matheson?"

"No, the redheaded girl that was with them." Monroe nodded. There was only one redheaded girl that would be with them and he know who she was.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"In her old cell. She was knocked out when she kept fighting. She hasn't woken up yet."

"Once she wakes up, take her to the basement." Strausser eyes widen. The basement was where people were tortured.

"But sir-"

"Just do it." Monroe commanded. Strausser nodded and left to go back to Summer's cell. He got a chair and sat down next to it and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

"Danny?" Rachel asked. She couldn't believe, her son, her baby boy was here. But why? Rachel thought Summer got him out. But she couldn't deny that she hadn't been wanting to see him. He didn't really look surprised to see her, Rachel observed. Danny just walked up to her and hugged her. Rachel hugged him back tightly and almost started crying. She never wanted to leave her children but right now, she was happy to be with at least one of them. But she knew that her other child was on her way here to get her brother and her. For a moment, she was perfectly happy; happy to be with her son, happy that he was okay, happy that Charlie had kept him safe, and happy that Charlie and Miles were on their way to get her and Danny away from Monroe. But for now, she was going to enjoy being with her son.

* * *

"Ow." Summer groaned as she woke up. Her head was killing her. Somehow she always ended up in that situation. But she wasn't surprised. She sat up and looked around. Then she realized that she was in her old cell because of her dress and heels. "Fuck." She groaned. Then her cell door opened. She jumped and looked-glared- at Strausser.

"Come on, girl." She stood up but didn't move.

"Why?" She asked.

"Monroe wants you in the basement." She stepped forward and he grabbed her arm to pull her out the cell. He led her down to the basement and tied her up in the chair. She knew she was in big trouble. Strausser left her alone. She struggled against the ropes but ended up hurting herself. "Great," She muttered under her breath. She knew that Monroe would be down here any moment and beat the living shit out of her. She laid her head back and started singing to herself.

_Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best_

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare  
Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_"Got that summertime, summertime sadness" _She sang just as Monroe came in. Her head snapped up and looked at him. He was still the same handsome man that she saw before she broke out but just a little more pissed off, she thought. Okay, a lot more pissed off. He took off his jacket and sat in down. Now he was wearing an undershirt. Summer's breath caught. If he was trying to kill her with his body, he was doing a very good job.

"I didn't know you sang. You're really good." He said. She just eyed him. "Why did you leave?" He asked. She didn't say anything, just watched him. Then he punched her. Her head went flying back and she tasted blood in her mouth. Being hit didn't really help with the headache she woke up with. She grimaced and spit out the blood in her mouth. He punched her again. And again and again and again. Until she was close to passing out. She looked up at him and whispered "Go to hell." He smirked and looked at the two men who showed up. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room. He heard her bloodcurdling scream as he walked away. He thought that maybe he should let her go for a moment, but decided against it. She needed to learn better.

After being beating for another hour, she felt like she was dying. She nearly died a couple hundred times so she knew the feeling by now. She was nearly passed out when one of the men threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the room. She was dizzy and tried to look up to see where she was going but she couldn't. The next thing she knew, she was being passed to someone else who cradled her to his chest. He walked back to his room and carefully laid her down on his bed. She looked up at the stranger and then realized it wasn't a stranger. It was Monroe.

"Why?" She choked out. He looked down at her then grabbed a wet rag and started to clean the blood off of her face. She flinched and then glared at him. She wanted to punch the hell out of him; beat him like his men just did to her to see how much he liked it. He gently brushed her hair away from her face.

"You should get some rest." He said. She glared at him.

"Go to hell." She said. He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and then got up and left. It didn't take her long to she passed out.

Monroe let her sleep. She stayed asleep for three days for her body to heal. Monroe was worried when he woke up the second day and she still wouldn't wake up. He called the doctor and he told him that her body needed to heal after being beaten badly and that he's lucky that she's not in a coma. Monroe hoped that when she woke up that she wouldn't kill him. Who was he kidding? He knew that she was going to kill him for that. The next day, she woke up. Monroe was waiting the chair next to the bed. She groaned and sat up.

"You should take it easy." He said. She turned her head towards him. She climbed out of bed and started walking towards him. He jumped up. She backed him up to the wall then she punched him. She tried to punch him again but he grabbed her wrist and she tried to punch him with her left but then he grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall. She yelped and tried to get his hands off.

"Don't you dare do that again." He growled. She pushed him away and he let her go. Then she fell to the ground.

"You're an asshole." She said, rubbing her throat. He left and slammed the door on his way out. _Childish, _she thought. She crawled over to the bed and pulled herself up on it. Her legs felt like jelly. Her whole body ached. She curled back up on the bed and fell asleep again. She woke up when she felt someone shaking her. Her eyes popped open and immensely punched the person who was there; and again, it was Monroe.

"What the hell?" He shouted. She sat up.

"Force of habit." She said, not really apologizing. She looked at the table and saw bacon, eggs, and toast. She looked at Monroe. "What's this?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Food. You need to eat."

"And here I thought you were torturing me."

"You nearly died or went into a coma."

"And whose fault is that?" She shouted at him. They both were in shock at what she said. Monroe didn't want to admit it but she had a point. He did nearly kill her a couple times. He just got up and left. She looked at the food, longing for it. Her stomach growled. It took her a few moments for her to crack and eat it. She was surprised that it was fresh and very good. But then again, the president of the Republic gets everything he wants, she think bitterly. But she thought that he would just give her the scraps. There was no way in hell that he was sorry for what he did. He's probably going to help become healthy again then beat the shit out of her again. She finished everything and felt a little better. But she still wanted to scrub all of the dirt and blood off of her and get new clothes. She got up and walked out of the room. Monroe was sitting at his desk and looked up as she walked in.

"Did you eat?" He asked. She nodded.

"I want a bath." She said. He nodded.

"I get one for you." He was about to walk away but she stopped him by saying, "Why are you doing this?" She looked at him seriously.

"What?"

"Suddenly being nice to me. What the hell is up with that?" She asked.

"I am sorry for beating you." He said. She eyed him.

"I don't believe you."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." She gave him a look.

"Good luck with that." He walked away and maids came back with him with buckets of hot water. They walked into the bathroom and put the water into the bathtub. They almost left but Summer stopped them and nicely asked, "Could you get me some new clothes?" They nodded and left. Summer went into the bathroom and Monroe was following her. He was about to go in there with her but she slammed the door in his face. He groaned. He sat down next to the door and waited for her to get out. 45 minutes later, she wrapped a towel around her and walked out of the bathroom. She didn't notice Monroe. Monroe swallowed hard as he saw her in the small towel. Her long hair looked curled and darker because it was wet and he liked it. She was still wet and the short towel showed her long legs. He stood up and Summer looked at him in shocked. She clutched the towel closer to her body and shouted, "Jesus Christ! What the hell?"

"I-I-I'm sorry." He stuttered. He was still in shocked over her being in just a towel. He walked over to her and put his arm around her waist and pressed his body to hers. Her breath caught and looked up at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked. He didn't say anything but lend down to kiss her. She closed her eyes, turned her head, and said, "Don't." He looked at her and sighed.

"Still pissed off at me?" She didn't say anything. He let her go and walked out of the room. She quickly got dressed into the black tank and dark jeans that were left there for her. She put on her boots as well. She was glad that she was able to have a hot bath and fresh clothes. She dried her hair and put it up in a tight ponytail. She walked out and saw Monroe at his desk again. He looked up at her. She still had one cut on the side of her face. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Your room is ready." She looked at him.

"My…room?" He nodded. "O…kay." He got up and opened the door. He gestured with his head to the hallway. She got up and walked out the door. He shut the door, pressed his hand to the small of her back and led her to down the hall to her room. He opened the door for her and she walked in. It was identical to Monroe's room; huge bed, dresser with a basket of clothes and makeup on it and her pack and the old dress and heels was laying on the bed.

"Thank you." She said to him. He nodded.

"If you need anything, you just need to ask." She nodded and went to the bed.

"Monroe?" She called out. He turned around and looked at her.

"Don't call me that." She looked him, confused. What the hell is he talking about? "Call me Bass." She nodded.

"Okay, Bass." She said. Somehow, she liked it better than Monroe. "Can I see Rachel and Danny?" He nodded.

"Rachel and Danny are in her lab. I can take you." She nodded and got up. As they were walking, he said, "I am sorry."

"For what?" She said, not really asking for what. She just wanted to hear him say it. He caught on.

"I'm sorry for beating you. I am also sorry for waiting for you to get out."

"You should be sorry. But the last part was kind of selfish, don't you think?" She gave him a pointed look. He chuckled.

"Yeah, it was. I'm sorry."

"Alright." She said.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Nope, you're going to suffer." She said with a smile. She stopped and turned around to look at him. He looked nervous.

"What are you talking about?" She gave him a flirty smile.

"You can't control yourself around me." She whispered to him. "What happened earlier is proof. I am going to make you suffer."

"By killing me with your body?" He asked, swallowing hard. She nodded, slowly, an evil grin spread across her face. "Why?"

"I want you on your knees begging for me." He nodded and smiled.

"I'm not going to give in that easily." He said. Summer stepped closer to him. They were so close. She tilted her head as she looked up at him. He looked down at her with a smirked. She pursed her lips.

"We'll see, Sweetheart." And with that, she walked away. Monroe thought that she was moving her hips more than usual as she walked. Then he wondered if she kept acting like that, how long would he last?

"What happened to you?" Rachel asked as Summer walked into the room. Rachel took a break from working on the amplifier and walked over to Summer to see the cut on the side of her face. She gently touched her face. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore." Summer said, stepping away from Rachel. She didn't want anyone to worry about her; it was her job to worry about everyone else.

"What happened?" Danny asked, looking worried.

"Bass and his men beat the living shit out of me." She said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you call him 'Bass'?" Summer frowned.

"He told me to call him that. Anyways, he going to suffer." She said, smiling and explained her plan to Rachel and Danny. Danny didn't really like it, neither did Rachel.

"You sure about this?" Rachel asked. Summer nodded.

"The bastard deserves it." She said. Soldiers came in hours later and escorted Rachel and Danny back to their rooms. Bass came in the room after they left and escorted Summer back to her room. She smiled and thanked him before he left. She went to the basket of clothes and saw there was some pretty reviling clothes. Her plan was going to work just fine. She smiled as she climbed into bed and fell into sleep. When she woke up in the morning, she put on a tight, low cut, black tank top and a pair of short shorts. She styled her hair as good as she could and lightly put on makeup. Then she added the heels and looked in the mirror. She smiled as someone knocked on the door. She walked over to the door and gasped when she saw it was Strausser. He smiled at her.

"Excepting someone else?" She felt exposed. She did not like this guy; she heard the stories about him and none of them were good. He scared the hell out of her and she wasn't scared often. Nothing scared her more than him.

"Actually, yes. What do you want?" She asked, not letting him inside.

"I was wondering how you were. I hit you pretty hard the other day."

"I'm fine. Now if you don't mind…" She tried to shut the door but he stuck his foot in then pushed it open. She backed up away from him and looked around for some kind of weapon. Nothing, of course. Bass took everything she could use as a weapon. He tried to grab her arm and she struck out and punched him. That pissed him off. He grabbed her wrist and slammed her in the wall. She kicked him but it did no good. She did the only thing she could; scream. She screamed as loud as she could before Strausser put his hand over her mouth. She bit him and tried to scream again but struck her. He then pressed a knife to her neck. She froze. There was no way she was going to fight with a knife at her neck.

"Shh." He whispered to her. "If you don't fight it would hurt less."

"You sick bastard." She growled. He pressed the knife harder and she gritted her teeth as she felt the blood dripping from her neck. He grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed. He ripped her tank top and that's when she blacked out.

Bass was talking to Rachel about the pendent that Strausser just got from Aaron and the group. She gritted her teeth but didn't say anything. Rachel wasn't really listening to him. He was about to say something but the door open and a dead Strausser rolled in on a chair. Rachel and Bass stared in shock. He was cut and stabbed all over his body and his eyes were cut out. Summer then walked in and stood behind Strausser's body. Her tank top was ripped in half, showing her bra and the scars that were on her stomach and chest, she also had blood all over her. Her eyes were darker than usual.

"Summer?" Rachel asked. Summer just stared at nothing, not saying anything. She was here but she wasn't, Bass observed. He started to walk over to her. She didn't move for a moment, then she collapsed to the ground.


End file.
